


Секрет

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [20]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Secrets, Vampires, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 20: Guarded (охраняемый)
Relationships: Moloch/Troile
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Секрет

— Недавно я шел мимо одних Птенцов, — начинает Троиль, и наклоняется через стол ближе. Молох вздыхает — в таком настроении Бруха не остановишь, у него так блестят глаза, как давно этого не делали. Баали самую малость страшно, потому что последнее время Троиль смотрит на него задумчиво, так, как ты смотришь на свою цель, продумывая охоту. Ему казалось, что они прошли такой этап их отношений, неужели именно сейчас? Страшно не потому, что будет битва, к этому он привык, но вечное присутствие Патриарха рядом кажется уже чуть ли не родным. Хотя подобный расклад уж точно не удивит его.

— И что же ты услышал? — со вздохом спрашивает Молох, невольно чуть улыбаясь из-за почти детского выражения лица Троиля.

— Об истории вашего клана, — он говорит это легко, и Баали замирает, и ему неожиданно кажется, что его поймали в капкан, но почему-то Бруха не бросается на него, не скалится, а только смотрит странно, Молох не может его понять. — Я рассказал тебе о своём Сире, почему ты не рассказывал мне о том, что произошло?

— Видишь ли, — он еле находит в себе силы ответить. — Это не то, что я хочу вспоминать, и хотел бы оставить это в истории, — Троиль понимающе кивает, но Молох видит, что полную версию он всё же попросит, и отсутствие злости развязывает тугой узел внутри него, и дышать становится легче.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
